UG Is Cloudy With A Cuckoo of Land
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Uncle Grandpa ends up in the colorful, crazy world of Banjo-Kazooie as he attempts to help the wacky denizens of it!
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the Cloud Cuckooland, huh?" Uncle Grandpa stated as he and the UGRV were on the pink floating platform near the giant mountain.

"That's right, UG, and it seems to be weird just like us!" Belly Bag exclaimed as the two saw several Zubbas fly by.

"Well, we better get used to being here, because things are gonna get colorful!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he turned into a cloud and began traveling around the pink mountain.

"You think we're gonna see anything... weird?" Pizza Steve asked Mr. Gus as the two were resting on the top of the RV.

"Pizza Steve, we are weird." Mr. Gus stated as he placed sun lotion on himself.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared in agreement as Tiny Miracle rolled up.

"Is there anything we should do to help Uncle Grandpa?" Tiny Miracle asked.

Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve watched as Uncle Grandpa laughed while going around the Cloud Cuckooland, turning to Tiny Miracle. "Nah."

* * *

Uncle Grandpa hummed as he walked in a white area with nothing in it, only to be turned into a green frog by the warty green wicked witch Gruntilda Winkybunion, who laughed as she took off into the distance on her broomstick.

* * *

"Hey Gus, bet you can't climb this tree!' Pizza Steve exclaimed as he began climbing the giant oak tree in the Spring section of the Click Clock Wood, getting tired fast as he did not have the stamina to do this, nor was the wood as easy on his hands, with it also raining.

Mr. Gus decided to relax in the smooth green grass by the giant flower, his arms crossed behind the back of his head as he chuckled. "Whatever you say, Steve. Don't get eaten up."

Pizza Steve then screamed as he was snatched by a green colored Big Clucker bird, exclaiming for help as Mr. Gus simply enjoyed the rain, some orange Snarebears snapping themselves to get some movement in their plant bodies.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was at the top of Gruntilda's lair, having an epic final showdown with the old hag Grunty as she blasted him with various spells, one of which transformed him into her. Grunty then knocked her lookalike off her tower, with Uncle Grandpa tumbling down and turning back to his regular self from injuries as he kept on falling down, several green rocks following him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosh, I sure am going to have a good day today!" Tooty Bear exclaimed as she was running up and down and all around the giant pink mountain of the Cloud Cuckooland, enjoying her time high in the sky when she bumped into a giant bee. "Owie!"

"Oh! Sorry little girl!" Uncle Grandpa apologized, as he was now in bee form, eating up the honey he had gathered from the Zubba beehive on the top of the mountain. "This honey is sweet!"

"...Say, aren't you that weird creepy old guy who happens to be everyone's uncle and grandpa?" Tooty asked as she got back up on her feet.

"Well yeah, I am!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he appeared behind Tooty in his human form, waving to his other bee self as he approached the young blonde female brown bear. "Anyway, I came to help. And the help I'm gonna give you is this!" He then pulled out a turkey club sandwich without the bacon.

"...but I prefer a bacon club without the turkey," Tooty remarked, letting out a brassy fart as she blushed. "Sorry. I tooted."

"So that's why you're called 'Tooty'!" Uncle Grandpa laughed as he wrapped his left arm around Tooty. "But you know what's not funny? Winning. What's the point of winning if you can't humiliate the other team?"

Tooty tooted again as she looked at Uncle Grandpa funny, not understanding what he meant.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was on the volcanic side of the Hailfire Peaks, trying to reach the coliseum as he was being burnt by the yellow fire demons who rose from the red magma sea, catching on fire as he screamed in pain.

* * *

"You think you're the only green dinosaur in this story?" Mr. Patch laughed as he was barfing up beach balls at Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve, who were riding on the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger as they were trying to hit his different colored patches, with the battle taking place inside the white and blue tent within Witchyworld.

"This guy is tougher than he looks!" Mr. Gus exclaimed as he was hit in the face by one of the beach balls, nearly falling off.

"Hey! Your balls better not get on my shades!" Pizza Steve exclaimed, only for a bigger beach ball to hit him as he screamed, falling onto the green grass as he was then stomped on by Mr. Patch, who kept trying to pin GRFT down as he slowly chased them.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was on the snowy side of the Hailfire Peaks, sneezing as he then tumbled down the steps, landing on his butt as his body broke apart, with them then being covered in snowballs falling from the chilly sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just love this view." Uncle Grandpa stated as he stood on the very top of the beehive overlooking the pink mountain that was overlooking all of Cloud Cuckooland, as well as the entire clear blue sky. "And being in fanfiction."

"Uncle G, you know that you can't post chapters with under one hundred words," Mr. Gus remarked as he and Pizza Steve were painting the bottom of the beehive with pink to make it clash better with the mountain.

"Yeah. That just doesn't fly with the people reading this story. People want meat in their stories," Pizza Steve stated as he placed a new pair of sunglasses over his sunglasses.

"Not according to the tiny amount of hits we're getting for this story," Uncle Grandpa remarked as he was looking at the stats on his laptop, shrugging as he went back to overlooking the Cloud Cuckooland.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was soaring all across the Treasure Trove Cove high in the clear blue salty sky using his imagination, only to bump into the Lighthouse as he fell down on the grass, rolling off as he then fell into the sea, to be bitten and torn apart by the local shark Snacker.

* * *

"Help! Don't just stand there, Gus!" Pizza Steve exclaimed in horror as he felt parts of his cheesy body being bitten apart by the mean red crocodile, Mr. Vile.

"Urr! You taste terrible! But I can't help but take you apart!" Mr. Vile snapped as he was catching up to the fleeing slice of pizza with shades very quickly.

Mr. Gus sat on the edge, looking at a map depicting the Bubblegloop Swamp as he shook his head. "Keep going, Steve, you're doing real swell..." He chuckled as he nodded his head.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was riding on the Rusty Bucket as he prepared to take the ship itself out of the Rusty Bucket Bay, with him ramming through the gates as the oil tanker began to sink in the oil infested waters, making Uncle Grandpa cry as he went down with the ship.


End file.
